Forgetting Belief
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: Right before he left, the guardians promised Jack that they would come and save him. It's now over 50 years later and Jack has given up all hope of rescue. In fact, the guardians may have created a new enemy, one they can't even begin to challenge. Jack Frost himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Tooth's amethyst eyes. All five guardians were standing in the globe room, saying their last goodbyes to the winter spirit.

"You don't have to do this, mate." Bunny's heart felt like it was being torn to shreds.

"Yes I do. If I don't-" Jack started.

"We know." North pulled the winter spirit into one last hug. The others joined in. It was getting harder and harder for Jack to keep his tears at bay, but he knew he had to stay strong, for his family. He broke away from them and made his way over to the open window.

"We'll come and rescue you, Jack, we promise." Tooth's voice cracked as the tears began to spill.

"I know." Jack looked back at them.

Sandy made an image of the five guardians all together again as he silently cried.

"Sandy is right. We will be a family again soon." North smiled through his tears. "Good luck, Jack."

"Thank you." He turned and flew out the window. The four guardian's hearts shattered when they heard him sobbing as the wind reluctantly carried him towards his doom.

"We will save you, Jack." Tooth whispered. Bunny watched as the boy disappeared into the gloomy grey sky.

"We promise."

* * *

27 years later

"I told you."

Pitch circled the old, rickety cage that hung from the ceiling. If one were to stare at it they might see a small, cowering figure inside.

"I told you they wouldn't come." Pitch sneered up at the figure. "I told you that you should have given up hope long ago."

"I did." A small, raspy whisper came out of the shadows of the cage.

"Good. Now, I want you to repeat after me." Pitch went silent as he waited for a response. When none came he continued. "The guardians are evil."

Silence.

"Come on now." Pitch snarled.

"The...the guardians are...are..." The small voice croaked out.

"Do go on."

"Are...evil."

"Good. Now repeat that aloud until you lose your voice, then repeat that in your head until you pass out from exhaustion." Pitch grinned as he watched the small figure nod vigorously. He as he left the room he could still hear the child muttering the phrase under his breath; voice filled to the brim with fear.

"The guardians are evil the guardians are evil the guardians are evil..."

Pitch turned to him one more time.

"Believe it, Jack."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this story! :)**

**How is it so far? **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! :D They help me write and update faster, so here is chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_A few tears spilled down Jack's face as he put the letter down. Being the first to arrive at the North Pole he was the first one to find it. With Jack's curiosity being as large as it was, he couldn't help but sneak a peek before the others arrived. _

_Now he regretted doing so, and was struggling to keep himself from bursting to tears. He knew what had to be done...he just could hardly find the courage to do it._

_The others would object, of course, but it was obvious that there was no other option. Jack had to do it._

_He could hardly stand the thought._

_Just then the intricately carved doors to the globe room burst open, and in stumbled his fellow guardians. They looked beat up, exhausted, and just downright awful. Jack hated to see them this way, and as sad as it was, seeing them only fueled his resolve to carry out the letter's orders._

_"Jack!" Tooth fluttered up to him. Her wings were so weak they barely kept her off the ground. She half floated half tumbled her way over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!"_

_Jack couldn't help but chuckle. Tooth was hardly in a state to worry and more like in a state to collapse on a couch and nap, yet she fussed over the scratches and bruises that covered him head to toe. It felt silly to him, those little scratches were nothing compared to these beaten up, caked in dust, struggling without belief guardians. Jack smiled at Tooth and scooped her up. She buried her face in his shoulder as he carried her towards one of the plush sofas. _

_"You should have seen them, Jack. They-they...they put up such a fight..." Her voice was hoarse as she trailed off and stared into the distance, sadly. Jack could only wish he had been there with them to protect his family from the horrors they had to face. He wished he could have done something._

_After gently placing Tooth down on the couch Jack turned around to face the others. He walked over to the side table by the open window and grabbed the dirty, slightly ripped and crumbled piece of paper. He handed it over to north, dead silent. _

_"Jack...what is this?" North asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. One look at Jack's heartbroken face and North stopped talking. He immediately began to read silently, along with Sandy and Bunny._

_Jack had to look away when tears began to well up in their eyes. He knew they had realized what had to be done, at the horror of it._

_"Jack..." North mumbled._

"JACK!" Jack's eyes snapped open at the sound of Pitch's voice. He cowered in fear at the back of his cage in the shadows, whispering inaudible words filled with fear.

"How is everything going? I'm back from my little 'errand'! And just for your information, it was a complete success."

Jack pouted and turned away.

"Jack, I'm pleased to announce that your beloved guardians are dead." Pitch laughed.

"They're not beloved. And I don't care." Jack whispered. It was true; he had stopped caring about them long ago. And he was positive they stopped caring for him way before that.

"Hmm, very well then." Pitch smirked. He dramatically made his way over to the globe and admired how fast the lights were flickering out.

"You know..." Pitch turned to Jack. "It's funny how the children have no idea what you did for them...and even so, they're still losing belief. They'll never believe in you, never know the sacrifices you made. And now the guardians are dead. Even they didn't care enough to keep their promises. And what was that annoying brat's name...? Jamie?" Pitch chuckled. "You weren't even able to save him."

Tears spilled down Jack's face. Being reminded of Jamie was the final blow. He couldn't take it anymore, and he felt so alone. He rarely cried, for fear of being hurt more. He couldn't help it this time, however. Being reminded of his mistakes was just too much.

He wanted to go home to his lake, but he knew there wasn't a lake anymore. He wanted to play in the snow with Jamie, but there wasn't any more snow, and Jamie was...well, he couldn't stand to think about it. He wanted to be with his family, the guardians, again, but they made it very clear that they were no longer his family.

"Jack. Today is the 50th year you've been here, and let me tell you, things are about to change." Pitch paused before continuing. "I'm letting you out."

Jack gasped. Never, not in 50 years had Jack been out of the cramped, tiny cage. His eyes widened with the thought of freedom.

"Ah ah ah." Pitch shook his head. "It comes with conditions. You must promise to obey everything I say and you cannot leave the lair."

Jack nodded. He would do anything to get out, to stretch his legs, to stand, to run, to fly again. He was willing to do as Pitch asked, as he was terrified of him, and he didn't want to be hurt anymore than he already was.

Pitch waved his hand and a stream of nightmare sand shot up and hit the cage. The minute it came to contact the cage shattered into nothingness, and Jack tumbled down.

All the air was knocked out of him as he hit the cold hard ground. His body ached all over and bruises were starting to form. He groaned.

"Well, that was fun. Now come with me Jack." Pitch started to walk out of the room.

Jack struggled to his feet. His legs were shaking and were too weak to stand on. He didn't have the strength in his arms and legs anymore from being in that cramped cage for so long. His heart broke at the thought of never walking again, but he knew he had to keep it together. He needed to follow Pitch.

Jack got on to his knees and began to crawl forwards. He was terrified of what Pitch might do to him if he didn't obey. He quickly shuffled forward, attempting to keep up.

_"Jack."_

Jacks eyes widened. There was a voice. In his head. And it wasn't like the terrifying voice of Pitch, it was more like...

_"Jack."_

The Man in the Moon.

Jack was already shaking from exhaustion, but now he was shaking even harder with rage, as he thought about how Manny sat through everything that happened and did nothing. He would never forgive him for sitting by and watching the horrors that took place. Never.

_"Jack, now is your chance to escape."_

Now this grabbed his attention.

_'How?' _Jack asked.

_'I'll distract him. Then I want you to run and get as far away from here as you can.'_

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

_'Two things. One, I can't run. Two, why the heck should I trust you?!'_

_'Fly. Fly out. Your staff is in the third room on the left, on the fourth level. And I'm doing this because it's time you saw what really happened out there the 50 years you were gone. I need you to help save what's left of this world.'_

_'Of course. It's for your own benefit. Like usual.'_

_'Jack. The sacrifice you made was great, and I can hardly ask for more than that. But please, let me help you escape. Let me show you what you've missed.'_

Jack thought for a moment, sorting through his emotional term oil. He hated the moon and he was much too terrified of Pitch, but yet, there was a hint of the spirit he used to be that said otherwise. Just a sliver of the boy that had a family, friends, was a guardian, who felt like he belonged. And it told him to take the chance to escape. Take the chance to be free. Take the chance and maybe one day have a family again.

_'Ok.'_

* * *

**Ahhh the feels! :'(**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
